Rerenhaw Chronicles (REWRITING CHAPTERS 1-8)
by Salvadorian.Moose
Summary: Hello, welcome to the Rearenhaw Recruitment Center. We are the spearhead of Project Hornet's Nest, our tip of the spear is the Dimensional Traveler, Desmond Butler. Not only did he fight in the Paradoxical Wars, and fight against the infamous Harald, he is also the founder of the RRC. Anyone want to see some of his famous and publicly favorite recruitments? Of course follow me.
1. Day One: Meeting the Peabody's

**Hello, if you are reading this you are either new to this story, or you've come back to see the rewritten chapters, either way, welcome to the story. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It had been a warm Autumn morning in New York when our protagonist had made his way down East Third Street, toward the prestigious skyscraper among the business buildings. To a passerby he probably looked like one of those young explorers from the action novels, short scruffy brown hair layered with blonde highlights, untrimmed stubble, emerald eyes, high cheekbones and a single scar above his eyebrow. He wore a dress shirt that shone in the light like it was fused with gold, an obsidian dress coat with a matching pair of pants and a simple pair of black shoes. He seemed out of place among the business men that were around him. He stopped at a cross walk that was currently being used by cars.  
*Ding*  
The light turned red and he started cross the street. The agitated wail of a police car rang out over the city. As he rounded the corner, he saw a blue sedan in front of his favorite book store. Letting out a short contented sigh, our hero steps into the book store and the smell of chocolate muffins filled his nose.  
"Welcome!" A hearty voice called from the back of the shop.  
"Morning James." Our hero called back.  
"Ah, Desmond, it's good to see you." A young male around collegiate age came from the rear of the shop. He was fair skinned with short dark brown hair. His dark hazel were filled with hope and a wisdom beyond his years. A short Beagle followed at his heels.  
"Doxia!" Desmond bent down to play with the small dog.  
"What brings you to my humble little shop?" James asked.  
"Just passing by." Doxia had brought a small squeak toy from his perch among a stack of books. It was of a winged pony by the name of Derpy.  
"Well, it was nice to see you." James smiled warmly.  
"I must be on my way, good day." Desmond smiled back.  
"Godspeed" James laughed as Desmond exited the building.

* * *

As Desmond walked out onto the concrete sidewalk, a dark streak of black and grey ran past him with the screams of a middle aged woman following it.  
"*sigh* For how good a place can be, there will always be something wrong." Desmond grumbled to himself. He heard the yelp of the purse thief as he had been stopped by the authorities. Desmond started out to the skyscraper that was his original destination. He passed a line of vendors that sold anything from roasted cashews to pizza. He bought a bag of cinnamon baked almonds and continued on his way. As he neared the sky scraper he looked up to the penthouse. Desmond entered the building and was greeted by a young boy by around the age of eight.  
"Good morning sir" He smiled.  
"Good morning!" Desmond replied, popping an almond into his mouth. The little boy continued on his way out of building pulling out his phone, that had just rung.  
"Yes Penny, I'm on my way." He smiled and ran toward the local park.  
Desmond hails an elevator. It arrived shortly after. Desmond selected the penthouse floor. His ears popped as the elevator rose at high speeds. The door dinged open to a grey foyer hall with a stair well going up and down. There was a balcony rail at the end of the hall.  
"Delivery!" Desmond called throughout the house.  
"Hold on" An intelligent voice calls back. A white dog with a red bowtie walks up the stairwell.  
"For a Mr. Peabody?" Desmond asked.  
"Yes, that is my name, but I wasn't expecting a package." The dog genius replied, puzzled.  
"Oh, it's a personal delivery, by me." Desmond explains," If I were to ship it conventionally, I'd risk important information getting loose."  
"Ah, well, thank you for taking it upon your self to deliver this information." Mr. Peabody nodded. Desmond handed Mr. Peabody something that looked like a large USB hard drive.  
"I expect your answer by Friday of next week, here's my number if you have any questions." Desmond handed him his card. Desmond turned on his heel heading for the elevator.  
"Wait!" Mr. Peabody called after Desmond. Desmond turned around.  
"Yes?" He asked politely.  
"What is this all about?" The dog genius asked.  
"All in due time." Desmond answered cryptically.

* * *

Desmond had returned to his temporary home in the suburbs. He had rented a flat that was considerably good compared to what he payed for it. The foyer led to the kitchen which was brimming with noise.  
"Ellie I'm home!" Desmond shouted.  
"Welcome back." A young and feminine voice shouts back. Ella Shoer, Desmond's new roommate, was busy being a culinary artist in the kitchen. Desmond shrugged his coat off and hung it on the coat hanger.  
"Ya know, sooner or later I'll be the first home and you'll have to eat my cooking." Desmond laughed, walking into the kitchen.  
"I look forward to it." Ella laughed along.  
"So, what's on the menu?" Desmond asked.  
"Hickory smoked chicken, strawberry panzanella, and some Amarone." She smiled, looking over he work. She looked at Desmond expectantly.  
"That sounds delicious." Desmond smiled.  
"Thank you." She smiled to herself.  
"Well, I'm going to wash up." Desmond started toward the bathroom.  
"Okay, food's waiting." She turned to make herself a plate.  
"Okay." Desmond replied simply.

* * *

After a brief shower Desmond checked his E-mail. He had a few fanfiction notifications, a notice from his office, and an E-mail from Mr. Peabody. It read:  
"To: Desmond Butler.

Regarding the contents of the information package: I accept your offer with the highest honor, but I do not see the reason to bring my son into this... I can tell this line of work is just to dangerous for a child. Would it be possible to negotiate? I can't know that where ever I go with you I have a chance to loose Sherman...

To: Mr. Peabody.

Yes, I accept the negotiation terms, but realize that your son **will** be an important part of the team if you see it fit. Goodnight.

* * *

**Well, that's twenty percent cooler than my first chapter one. Left a few easter eggs for those who are up to date with the lore. Hope you enjoyed the revision. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Day Two: A New Family

As my next day stated,I realized that that I wasn't in my own bed, this one was considerably more plush than the hotel bed I had rented a day before, I must still be at the Peabody residence, oh joy. I sat up and looked around, I was in a plain room, a guest room maybe. I found a change of clothes, strange, atop the stack, lay a note it read,  
"Dear Desmond,

I'm truly sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I would like invite you to stay for a while, let Sherman get to know you, because from what I know about transdimentinal travel he'll have to leave his friends, and all the memories here... Find a way to bring him close to you, It'll be better that way..." It went on to tell that he accepted the recruitment, and a detailed list of how to take care of Sherman if they ever got separated, the end caught me off guard," Convince him that you're his brother, that could work..."  
_He's over thinking everything I doubt they'll be called off to duty any time soon _I thought to my self.

**TWO HOURS LATER 9:00 AM**

"Oh your awake." said while cooking a batch of omelets _eggs,cheddar, smoked ham,green pepper, and a hint of steak seasoning?_

"Smells good Private" I say with a wry smirk, I could tell the dog genius had a good sense of humor.

"Ha Ha, thanks general!" he replied ,saluting.

Sherman walks in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, perking up at the smell of well made food, it did smell good though.  
Peabody sets the table for breakfast, and gestured toward an open seat, I sit. It was the best omelet I had ever had.

"So what are your plans now?" Peabody asked, taking my cue I answered,"Actually I came here for Sherman, the package was a cover up..." I instantly conjured up documents and gave them to .

"By jove, Sherman, says here this young man is your biological brother..." Peabody says in well practiced shock  
Sherman just sat there, mouth agape, eyes wide, staring directly at me, I changed my eye color to brown and shortened my nose to resemble the boy.

"I...I have a brother!?" Sherman says, astonished. I send him the original goofy smile that he came up with, executing it perfectly.

"So it seems, say would you like to move in?" Peabody asked.

Obviously I said yes.


	3. Day Seven: Making Amends

It took me a while to settle down to the not so turbulent life of a Peabody, taking a break from fighting does wonders, but I kind of miss my DT family… a lot, I also miss Scootaloo, the pony that helped me out of reach of darkness that pushed me to do things that put the lives of my family in grave danger …*sigh* I've done some stupid stuff.

"Mr. Peabody… Why would you want to adopt a minor a year from American legitimacy?" The burly judge asked," Usually in these circumstances, we allow early legitimacy."

"Well sir, to put it simply, I want to make amends." Peabody replied.

"For what?" the judge inquired.

"For denying Sherman a brother he deserved "Peabody said solemnly," I should have looked at his records, I could have founds something relating to his family." A tear welling up in his eye," It was because of mistake that Sherman never met him."

"Very well, Desmond Jai Butler is now a Peabody." The judge proclaimed.

"You did well out there Peabody" I tell the genius," A natural born talker"

"Thank you Desmond, I hope you'll enjoy your stay in this dimension "Peabody said opening the door of the courthouse.

"So what am I going to do for a residence? Am I going to crash with you or buy my own home?" I ask.

"I already told you, you're staying with us." He replied

We arrive home in the evening, Sherman was getting ready for bed, fall break was going to be over soon. We had found my new id in the mailbox_, man these guys work fast._

"Hey bro" I gave Sherman a fist bump," As of now I'm a Peabody!" I show him the id from the mail "Desmond Jai Peabody" it said.

"Cool." He flashed his signature goofy grin.

"Sherman, show Desmond your surprise" Mr. Peabody said a jovial grin, hopefully a good sign.

Sherman and I enter his room and the first thing that I noticed was that the room had been enlarged and a second bed had been added though a bit larger than Sherman's. There was another desk with a laptop on it there was a large book case next the desk I could hear the traffic below, the slight breeze outside of my window, I could see the night sky from the large window. I'm not going to lie, I might really like it here.


	4. Day Thirteen:PresentationalPresentation

**A/N: First thing I want to point out is that my writing style may be a bit basic but, I like to think, not always with the best results... If my story goes off track, please bear with me. Second,I would like to thank the author Torrenta for all of his help, with my story, and my inspiration... Whenever I read a James Patterson book, I often compare the two as equals, check him , if you have any characters you would like to incorporated into the story just speak TO THE STORY!**

"Mornin' Sherm" I mumble as I pick an outfit for the day_ *sigh* today's career day... Sherman decided to chose me as his role model, best get ready._ Anyone would be honored.

"So what are you thinking of bringing in?" Sherman asked.

"A device that stores matter into a space of a single proton" I say._ Purely as a prototype of course, just imagine what could happen._

"Cool, what does it do?" he asks with a blank stare

"You'll see" I answer

**Rorlingsworth Private School 7:45**

As I help Sherman out of my car, a scrawny man walks up to the two of us," Excuse me Sherman, but who is this man?", He asked, I gave him a polite handshake as Sherman told him,

"He's my brother, Desmond." The scrawny man gave a look of surprise.

"Nice to meet you" The principal says and scoots away awkwardly. _Well that went well, well Suzy fell down the well, I hope she is well. ALTERATION!_

**History class Second block**

Waiting for our turn was half the fun. There was an ER doctor, a NASCAR driver, an author, and a teacher. Very cool indeed, but alas I have a sinking feeling that Sherman and I will blow this presentation out of the ballpark. One of Shermans friend's had come before us, Penny Patterson... _Odd she looks ill..._

Her father, Paul was in corporate, he showed how stocks were rising, business stuff.  
"Sherman Peabody." The teacher announced. I start towards the front of the classroom, Sherman does the same.

"Hello, my role model is my brother, he invents really cool stuff."Sherman says eagerly. Clearly excited about the presentation, who wouldn't be?

"Hello, you all know Sherman, right? Well I am his brother, I am an up and coming inventor, I am majoring in advanced physics as well as tech mastery. It is a pleasure to meet everyone here." I say with my most charismatic smile.

"My brother has came up with a solution for space overconsumption" Sherman continues.

" Yes, this device can decompose matter and store it into a space as small as a proton, with enough room to spare, though it's just a prototype." I finish,"Any questions?"

"Yes, how do you harness the matter?" The NASCAR driver asked.

"I use micro ionizers to accelerate the atoms to form an object, would you like a demonstration?" I explained, activating the device. First I create a pure diamond cup and spring water. The crowd was astonished.

**Peabody Penthouse 5:00 PM**

"So, did it go well?" Peabody asked as we walked into dining room. A table set for six instead of the usual three._ Maybe Sherman or Peabody invited someone over..._

"Everyone was amazed, it was so cool" Sherman said in that tone of vice that would brighten anyones day.

"Really? Well you should be freshening up Penny and her parents are coming over, be ready by 6:00, they'll arrive at 6:30." Mr. Peabody said," I would suggest you do the same." He told me.

_Good I had been hoping for an opportunity to figure out what was wrong with the young Patterson. _


	5. Day Fourteen: SLUMBER

Anyone like slumber parties? To be perfectly honest, I'e never been to one, too busy saving the universe and snuff. Sherman also invited all of his bff's over... Penny's as well... yay. I am very shy around a crowd of people I can actually get to know, I could leave at any moment.

I choose a simple dark look... easier to blend. Lights, Camera, Action, time to put on a show.

About half an hour before the slumber party, I skype my first adoptive family, via transdimensional laptop. This is my only opportunity for a while, connection isn't always call opens up to my sister, Starlight, her wonderful smile shines as my picture shows up on her end."MOM! DAD! IRON SLASH CALLED" She yelled at the top of her lungs," Oh my, how long has it been?" She asks as our parents trot up the laptop.  
"Roughly six years, geez I miss you guys." Desmond says sadly.  
"Aw cheer up, it'll only get better." Sunset Shadow said to Desmond.  
"Oh hey dad how are you?" Desmond asked  
"Fine, fine, how 'bout you?" He replied.

"I've been better, my first mission went catty wompus before I even dropped the forms off. *sigh*" I reply in a dejected tone," but on the bright side, I am working with one of the smarter people of the universe, the recruitment has been completed, but I wont be leaving anytime soon, and even better news I'm gonna be stuck in a room full of eight year olds." I say with mixed emotions.

"Oh well I guess you'll be okay there?" He said.

"Hello honey, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah... Oh sorry, have to go, dinner to attend." I say getting a look at the clock," Love you guys."

**Peabody Penthouse 6:30 PM**

Every child &amp; their respective parents showed up, the parents mingled and left, dinner was served and the kids started to eat, but and I had to sit at the bar to eat, nonetheless it was a feast as always. After I finished meal, I got an idea.

" Hey , want to see a trick?" I ask, with a devious smile.

"Sure." He replies

I reach into my brain and lower my age to age eight.

"Hello ." I say with my best innocent smile.

"Astonishing!" Mr. Peabody

"I'm gonna stay this way, it's been a while since I've been a kid." I say jovially.

"Well if you truly want to be a kid for a while you have a new curfew." Mr. Peabody says

" Ok, I'm usually asleep before Sherman." I say," It's a habit."

**Sherman's room**

"So this is my brother" Sherman gestures toward me.

"Wasn't he taller?" Ray, the one in the wheelchair asked.

"Yeah wasn't he older too?" Pedro, the one with the hydrogen molecule, asked.

"I dont know why but he's a lot cuter now." Jamie, one of Penny's friends.

"Yeah I agree."Amy, said other friend of Penny.

"It's a secret... Bleagh!" I say while sticking my tongue out, starting a game of chase, oddly I don't feel like I want to be distant around these people, I like it.


	6. Day Fifteen: Party all Night

_**A/N: I apologize for any misconceptions or confusion around my story, I am simply writing this to put more support into my own character, hopefully later on you will better be able to understand the story. If you want to read a better story as well as the present of Desmond, read **__**A Mending Soul**__**. My story is set in his future.**_

**Sherman's Room 7:00** PM

I call Sherman out to the hall, after playing a game of seven way chess, I won.

"Hey I have to talk about something Sherm." I say.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Penny is looking ill, I'm getting worried." I say seriously.

"Yeah, I noticed... Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked, obviously worried.

"No, if I did, I would have done something about it." I say logicly.

"Well I'll look into it a bit more." I tell him reassuringly. We walk into the whole troupe of friends pillow fighting, on my perfectly made bed, well not any more.I sigh, and materialize pillows for Sherman and me, and the battle gets intense.

Our plan was to take out one friend on each fulcrum per person the take penny out tag team, the plan had worked until we had gotten to Penny. To put it simply, she spun a bit too much and had gotten a headache, that had put an end to the antics.

"Children, time to get ready for bed, lights out at 9:00" Mr. Peabody announces," I would suggest you change into your sleep wares."

The girls go to Sherman's restroom, forcing the guys to change in his room. I take of my shirt showing my large array of battle scars, my new friends gasp as they see most of my troubled history.  
Seeing their interest, I ask," See this one?" Pointing to a small circular scar above my right hip bone," That one was caused when I stood between an Opus Magnum 24/24 and a family of Alpak Norians." Lowering the left part of my jeans I show them a long scar," This was from when I had fought Pictor for a second time."

"Where'd that one come from?" Sherman pointed to a spot right above my left eye.

"Oh, that one? Lets see..." At this point the girls walk back in the room. Penny was dressed in a white two piece with light pink decals, and hot pink bunny slippers. Her friend Amy, was dressed in a greenday tee and polka dotted sleep , was dressed in an oversized shirt and a night gown. While I was telling how I got my scars Sherm and the guys had gotten dressed, leaving me the only one undressed.  
Typical.

I got dressed, if not a bit embarrassed.

"We've got an hour so... what do we do?" Ray asked.

"Hmmmm... I don't know." Amy replied

" Lets make a dance party, you know, like listen to our favorite songs and dance." Jamie suggested

"Sure seems like fun" Sherman says.

"I used to DJ, like big time." I say, " Want me to get my equipment?"

"Really? Yeah." Sherman said.

**10 minutes later**

We went to the patio after I had retrieved my sound table.

Any suggestions?" I ask.

"Yeah, how about ' Sometimes' by FUN." Penny said, with a smile.

"Coming right up." I say.

The song starts as I step off the podium, seeing the energy from these kids told me that this wasn't just going to last an hour. Oops.


	7. Day Sixteen: A brief respite of joy

The party lasted for at least two more hours than expected, but hey time flies when you're having fun. We creep back into Sherman's room.

" Whooh, that was fun." Sherman said, fixing his glasses.

" Yeah, I agree." Amy intoned, climbing into Sherman's bed, the girl's got his bed, we got mine. There wasn't enough room for me so I was forced to the floor... At least I had a pillow.

I go to turn the light out," Hey Des, could you get me a glass of water?" Sherman asked.

" Yeah, sure."

I'm interrupted by Mr. Peabody on my way to the kitchen. _I did soundproof the patio area didn't I? Oh well._

" Desmond, It seems that you're needed at the MLP:FiM dimension... It looks to be urgent." He says seriously.

_Oh no! What happened?_

I instantly reach into my mind and age to my proper age and open a portal to my family's dimension.

"Wait! Take us with you." Sherman followed me.

"No! It could be dangerous." I say sternly," I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, I've felt that pain, It's insurmountable to get back up... I swore that I would never let someone else close to me feel that," Tears start to well up in my eye's," Don't make me break that vow."

"We won't, we have you to protect, that gives us a reason to live." says.

With that we step into the the portal...

**MY LITTLE PONY DIMENSION  
TIME: 01:00 PM  
LOCATION: CANTERLOT CASTLE**

The portal popped close behind us, the castle hall was pitch black, colorful rays of light shown down from the great stained glass window.

" You guys okay?" I ask.

"Ye..." 's response is quickly drowned out by the thu'um of pinkie's party cannon.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRON SLASH!" Yelled the entire cast of A Mending Soul, _Oh I forgot, today was my birthday._

Now that the lights were on I could see the ponified forms of the Peabody's, Sherman had a white coat and a bright orange mane, His dark brown eyes shone behind his round eyeglasses, he was an unicorn. His father had a white coat as well but he had a brown mane and bright blue eyes. He had his signature red bowtie and eyeglasses. His wings fluttered open, he was a part of the pegasi.

Starlight rushes up to me and tackles me to the ground to where my wings can't open," Brother! I missed you so much!" she said teary eyed.

"Why, you saw me not just the other day." I reply, nuzzling her nonetheless.

Discord levitates toward my general direction doing several loop de loops along the way," Well, happy birthday Desmond... Have you visited your mother yet?"

"No, I haven't." I reply.

"Be ready to help out, Angel is ill... Poor bunny." He warns me.

"Thanks for the warning." I say with a smirk, everyone knows that Angel will outlast Fluttershy, he's her guardian angel.

The regal horns blare fanfare as the royal sisters enter the castle. The sisters approach us and bow," Happy birthday Iron Slash." They say both at once.

" How is Caustic faring?" I ask Princess Luna.

"Oh.. He is well, thank you for asking." She replies.

" Do you mind if me and my colleagues freshen up a bit?" I ask Celestia.

She gives a royal nod and I trot back to &amp; Sherman.

"Follow me guys, I'll explain everything on the way." As we trot up the grand staircase.

"We are in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic dimension, as you can see I have friends and..."

I am interrupted by a large crash... Oh dear...


	8. Day 17: Bucking Exposition

**Have you ever had the sense of dread that can only come from the fact that you haven't talked to somepony for an extended amount of time and they aren't exactly mad at you but you know that it will end in tears...(pun intended)**

The blur of orange plowed into Iron Slash, throwing the two down the staircase. Causing quite the commotion, knocking ponies down on the way, and causing a comical piano riff to sound. The two ponies end up intertwined at the bottom of the grand staircase. As the dust cleared, the crowd moved in to see if the two were harmed.  
"Sorry, I heard that Iron Slash was home" The mare said, clearly dazed.

"Yeah... he is" Iron Slash responded jokingly with a crooked smile.

The look of alarm on her face was priceless, then after a femtosecond of surprise, she embraced Iron with the force of a thousand gods. Tears welled up in her eyes as she embraced him.  
"Oh Scoots, don't cry, it's me." Iron Slash comforted Scootaloo, his fillyfriend. Iron Slash arose and offered a hoof to her, the two brushed themselves off. Peabody and Sherman rush down the stairs to Iron Slash and Scoots.  
"Desmond, are you okay?" Mr. Peabody asked him as he examined him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said politely," This is my girlfriend Scootaloo"  
_"Peabody, sorry I didn't bring this up, but this is the place I call home, this is where my family is... You guys are my team, that means that you're family. Family in battle, friends in war, this was just a strategy for your recruitment... I'm worried how Sherm will take it."_ I say telekinetically to Mr. Peabody.**  
**_" I understand, it was my idea, remember, it was in like chapter one.." _ He replies, earning a scornful glare. I could sense the worry in him too, but thats no reason to break the fourth wall.  
"Hello Scootaloo, I'm Sherman, I'm Iron Slashes friend, I'm a new recruit." Sherman said with a smile.  
_Sigh* I forgot I was in group telepathy, he's playing it off pretty well though.  
__" Yeah, I knew about it like a month ago, You're not the only one who uses the laptop for fanfiction..." _Sherman thinks to me... Really? Him too.  
" Oh hello, I hope he didn't go into any bipolar swings, I'm not going to be an expositional outlet, but I guess that you guys should know that he used to have PTS."She joked._  
Thats it! I'm done, if any one breaks the fourth wall again I will jump out of the window!  
_"Oh, Alekkx I forgot to ask, do you have any plans for the summer?" Discord asks out of the blue.  
**Well, I am going over to D.C. for part of the summer, going to a rock concert... hope I don't step in some horse shit again, it happens... I'm thinking of writing a BH6 fic, maybe even comp with another writer. Besides that what about you?  
**_You're an asshole..._  
**Well I am writer and I can make you do anything. For example..**  
Suddenly Desmond found the area around his inner flank grow warm, he had soiled himself...  
**Hehehe, and on his birthday!  
**" Salvadorian Moose, please just continue with the story." Princess Celestia asked politely

_For Regal Crescents sake stop! Please._

**_I suppose..._**

_ Thank you.  
_"Well fyi, I would kill you if you committed suicide." Scootaloo threatened his coltfriend.  
" It was just a bluff." He said timidly, as if treading on thin ice.  
**That I planned!  
**Iron Slash just face hoofed.  
"Well I'm going to visit mom." Iron Slash stated.  
" Okay, be careful" Sunset Shadow stated pouring some punch into a cup.  
_" Okay Peabody's, to me."  
_The treo exit the hall and bump into probably one of the most shipped couple ever, Octavia &amp; Vinyl Scratch.  
"Sup I Slash, You up for a gig tonight?"Vinyl asked.  
"Heck yeah! Why wouldn't I?" He answered eagerly.

**Ponyville  
Fluttershy/Sunset Shadow's cabin**

Iron Slash walks into the cozy cabin to find Fluttershy asleep at Angels bedside, he used his magic to levitate a blanket and pillow over to her. She stirs, startled by the appearance of three ponies like right beside her.  
"Relax mom, it's just me and some friends." Iron Slash said.  
"Oh how nice." She replied drowsily.  
" Is your bunny sick ma'am?" Sherman asked  
"Yes, but he'll be fine." She said with a smile.  
Sherman walks up to Angel, examining him.  
His horn glowed brown as an aurora of healing magic surrounds Angel bunny.  
"Woah." Iron Slash said, astonished.  
"I think you've earned the right to be a designated healer, a rare classification." Iron Slash decreed.  
He pulls up the database and fills up Sherm's report and smiled to himself, he was proud to be a part of what he was.

**Whooo, that one was a dosie! Sorry for the delay... Hope you enjoyed, it was fun to write. **


	9. Day 18: More Bucking Exposition

**Last chapter was very fun to make, but I worried that it was hard to follow,if so I apologize. On to the story! Also, thank you Nicole.P.167 for your praise, I hope you like the story as much as I do!**

**Ponyville Stadium 08:30  
**_**Special event! DJ Pon3, MC W1SH , and iScratch.  
ALL IN ONE CONCERT, DON'T MISS IT!**_

The poster promoted the evening gig, from the look of things the turnout was going to be phenomenal. The three ponies trot to the Sugar Cube Corner, they enter the shop and look at the large line of pastries.  
"Huh, for a world made for girls this place has a lot of culture from Earth Prime." Mr. Peabody commented, as he ordered a funnel cake.  
"Yeah, but when you think about it, it seems we can all get along better with this diversity." Desmond intoned, ordering a latte and a glazed doughnut" The database says that there have been pretty large confrontation due to the influx of new cultures." Sherman pointed out in a matter of factly tone. He had gotten a cup of iced coffee.  
"True, but most of the feedback was positive, and who said you could have coffee?" Desmond retorts, as the group sits around a table  
"Uh... Ummm... I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Sherman says panicked.  
"Don't worry, the show will last into the morning." Desmond said in an upbeat voice.  
"You say that like its a good thing." Mr. Peabody said drily.  
"Have you ever been up there?" Desmond asked.  
"No..." Mr. Peabody replied, clearly defeated.  
" Nonetheless, I hope you guys will stay for the end." Desmond says, taking a sip of his drink and finishing his doughnut.  
"Thank you Mrs. Cake!" Desmond said standing up and trotting up to the exit,"Hey guys, I have to go make preparations for the show, go explore."  
"Well, what now?" Sherman asked his father.  
"Let's go meet some new peopl... Ponies" He replies.

**Ponyville: Vinyl Scratch residence**

Desmond trots up to Vinyl's door and knocks. After a while it opened, revealing the ponyville DJ.  
" Hey Iron Slash." She greets Desmond.  
"Hey you ready?" he asked.  
"For the gig, or the evaluation?" She asked.  
"Both." He said bluntly.  
"Yeah, I guess..." She says.  
"Sorry, I just have high expectations for them." Desmond apologized  
"No prob, it's like getting your dream team together, it can be stressful." She comforts Desmond.  
"Thanks Vinyl." Desmond, said as they hoof bumped.  
"Oh, by the way, how are you and neon doing?" Desmond inquired, a rose hue shown on Vinyl's face.  
"Uhhhh..." She was at a loss of words.  
"Take your time, I'm heading down to the stadium, see you there." He says as he walks down the road.

**Ponyville: Twilight Sparkles castle**

The two Peabodys pass the crystalline castle, the database had informed them that it was in fact Twilight Sparkle's home. They noticed the princess and the firstborn having tea on the outdoor balcony. The two notice the Peabodys and wave.  
"Hey, guys where's Iron Slash?" Flaming star asked, breaking from their conversation  
"He went to prepare for the show, he told us to meet some new ponies." Sherman answered simply.  
"Last time he performed was at the great galloping gala six years ago, all of Equestria was there." Twilight stated.  
"What do you think the turnout will be this time?" Mr. Peabody asked.  
"It's a local event, only ponyville's population and some DT's." Flaming Star explained," Though it'll be broadcasted across Equestria."  
"Say would you like to join us in a game of risk?" Twilight asked innocently.  
"Can we dad?" Sherman asks his father.  
"I see no problem in it." His dad answers, not knowing what he had just done. The two opened the large doors into the main hall, and were greeted by Summer.  
"Hello, I'm Summer." She said cheerfully. Summer leads them to the element council room, Twilight and Flaming Star are waiting for them.  
"So I guess you know the rules?" Twilight asks.  
"Yes, we build our armies up and aim for world domination." Sherman answers confidently.  
"Lets get to playing." Summer says, joining the game.  
**  
Ponyville Stadium**

Desmond arrives to see the stage being set up, Neon Lights was sitting in the bleachers watching the progress. He sees Desmond and starts to trot down the stairs.  
"Hey iScratch. Man the shows gonna be stellar!" He greets Desmond, bro hoofing in the process.  
"Heck yeah! You ready?" Desmond asked.  
"Yeah, but are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked in a worried tone.  
"Relax, I'll be fine" Desmond said with a forced smile.

**Ponyville: Twilight's castle**

About midway through the final stretch of the game of risk, at which Summer is dominating. Mr. Peabody looks at the clock in his battle hub, noticing that it was 8:25 quickly stood up.  
"Oh, I got so caught up with the game I didn't notice the time." He apologized," I'm sorry but we better get going."  
"See you guys there!" The couple yell after the Peabodys, as they get ready to Peabodys make it just in time for the first act, sadly not the three way comp music fest, but a rather funny pony instead, Word Play.

**Sorry this took so long to get out, I have like 30 minutes to write at my best, the rest is just garbage. I really enjoyed this chapter ( though it took a week to write...) Also, if you have anyone that you would like to see in the story just PM me the suggestion, the only rule is that if this person or thing has any special powers that connect directly to the dimensions physics is a nono, for example, Lucy, from the movie Lucy. Word Play is a ponified version of Bo Burnham, just putting it out there. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Day 19: Paradoxal Revenge

**With decent thought (in which I got bored) I had chosen that I will break the fourth wall as much as I want, so if you don't like the humor I bring to the table, leave a comment on what I could improve on, or just leave. On to the story!**

Wordplay finished his act an hour into the program, leaving half of the crowd crying tears of laughter the other halves jaws on the ground. As he trots off the stage the trio of music ponies congratulate on his performance, exchange laughs, and trot onto the stage. As the crowd realizes what happens they roar, pleased of the appearance of the musical ponies. Three stations in the center of the oblong stage rise out of the floor, one equipped with turn tables and a laptop, another with the light management system, the last one is decked out with instruments. Eleven foot speakers lower from the catwalk and land beside the music stations, one on each side. The trio set up to play and the hype stallion walk canters around the stage, as he started to hype the crowd.  
"HELLO PONYVILLE ARE YOU READY TO DANCE YOUR FLANKS OFF?" He yelled," WELL YOU BETTER BE, WE HAVE THE BEST SHOWSTOPPERS HERE TO NIGHT." The crowd cheers with anticipation.  
"I GIVE YOU DJ PON3, MC W1SH, AND iSCRATCH!" The hype stallion finishes.  
The trio test their respective music systems, a train of odd sounds follow. Iron slash is the first to finish troubleshooting, so he opens.  
"Man, this brings back memories, anyways, how are ya feein' tonight ponyville?" He asks the stadium, and was met by a few mehs, quite a few goods, and even some blahs.  
**Totally contradictory crowd. Check!  
**"Come on guys... I know it's been a while but seriously.."  
**Oh sorry, that's my fault.  
**The crowd stomps in excitement.  
**There, better?  
**"Heck yeah, now there we go!" Iron Slash shouts happily.  
"Ha, you have to rely on your writer to get praise." Vinyl jokes with Iron Slash.  
"Oh shut it!" He replied with a chuckle.  
"If you guys can't tell we have a show to put on." Neon Lights intoned.  
"Naw dip Sherlock." Iron Slash said, but nonetheless turns his attention to his station. As Iron slash started to work a steady beat was projected to the stadium. It turns into a rock rhythm. As Vinyl proceeded to put the flow into the piece, Neon programs the light show to the mood of the the tuff beat now established, Iron Slash moves on to pick the neon green electric guitar. He proceeded to shred low chords, as he continued strumming the show lights pulsed purple and grey. The beat started to accelerate to the dismay of none.  
**I mean seriously, slow beats are for weddings... I couldn't think of anything at the moment T.T...  
**"Hey Neon, you think you could handle shredding for me?" Iron Slash asked," I want to try something."  
"Sure..." He answered timidly.  
"Don't worry, last time was different." Iron Slash laughed.  
"Different my ass." Neon grumbled, unfortunately into his mic.  
The crowd burst into laughter at the two's argument, except for the donkeys, they burst into tears!  
"What I'm going to do is simple, but I wonder how it'll pay off." Iron Slash explains, rubbing his forehead.  
As if deciding at that moment, Iron Slash snaps his finger and auras of light surround Vinyl and Neon, both of their muzzles shrink, their pony body's elongating, tuning anthropomorphic. The crowd gasp at the sudden change of their friends, but once the thought settled they continued to dance.  
**Wow, if only we had people like that today, it would be a world full of morons...  
**"Oh, and like this is any different..." Neon pouted.  
"Uhhh guys, music now." Vinyl commanded, Iron Slash grinned and materialized a pair of drum sticks.  
"Yeah, I get it." He said sitting down at the drum set.  
"I have an idea... But first, if there are any here that are feint of heart of do not like loud, loud noises, please leave for your own sake, we hope you enjoyed the show!" Iron Slash announced, no one stood up to leave. He flashed a grin that would scare the hell out of Satan.  
**See what I did there? No... Okay...  
**"Hey Vinyl, you up for bass?" Iron asked.  
"Yeah." She said impatiently.  
Iron turns his attention to the crowd," You see my little pony's, this is the music I grew up, so I will do my best to wow you... Enjoy" Iron says. He cracks the drum sticks to together to set the tempo, as he hits the last crack Vinyl strums the bass guitar in a quick, low pattern. The stadium flashes in red and black strobes, as Neon comes in with high pitched chords at a slower pace than Vinyl, their playing lasts for about ten seconds then they suddenly stop. The crowd stands in silence for what felt like an eternity. A single beat rings off like a gun shot, then another one, the strobes flash with each beat. Spotlights shine onto Neon as he strums a low demonic chord, at which Iron Slash collapses.**  
Oooo, cliff hanger-ie, alas this is not the end... Of the chapter.**  
Mr. Peabody teleported to Iron Slash's side, checking for wounds. There were two bullet holes about 2 1/2 millimeters in diameter, one in his shoulder and one right near his aorta, smack dab in the middle of his chest, both near fetal wounds. Sherman takes the opportunity to use his healing abilities and teleports beside Iron Slash.  
"See if you can get that bullet out of his chest." His father commanded.  
"Okay dad." Sherman focused his spatial energy on the small object in his friends body.  
"It seems that the other one passed through him, I should locate it." Mr. Peabody mumbles as he crawls around the stage.  
"Dad, it won't budge." Sherman says as Iron Slash gasps in pain.  
" We should get him to help." Mr. Peabody says unhelpfully.

**Night Shade's ****residence**

Iron Slash teleports every one on stage to a small house in ponyville, wasting away the last of his power reserves.  
" Wha..? Where are we?" Sherman jumps.  
"Seems to be important if he used the last of his energy." Mr. Peabody says, looking at the house.  
"What happened? Where are we?" Vinyl looked around slowly. Someone had opened the door of the house in front of them, it was a black coated stallion. His mane was a light mix between lime and neon green. He stared in horror at the wounds on Iron Slash.  
"Scootaloo, get out here now!" The stallion yells into the house.  
"Why? It's cold out." She complained but complied to her brothers demand.  
"Get the first aid kit." He said sternly. Scootaloo grabs the medical box as she walks out of the house. She drops it and brakes into a panicked cry as her coltfriend lay dying.  
"O-oh no, no no no!" She cried, "Who did this!?"  
"We have no idea." Sherman replied, " He's going to bleed out." He levitates the first aid kit beside him, opening the hatch and pulling out a pair of slim pliers.  
"I'm gonna pull the bullet out, it seems be sapping his regenerative powers." He explains, silently getting to work. He inserts the pliers into the hole, making sure not to rush. When he reached the bullet he started to pull but Iron Slash's body convulsed violently, forcing him to rip the bullet out, gladly he had not ruptured any thing but he had another problem.  
"He's going into shock!" Mr. Peabody shouts, holding Iron down.**  
****You know, it would only need 30 psi of force to cause hemorrhages in the brain, or continuous convulsions, better take care of that. Try elevating his legs, keep him warm.  
**Neon, who has felt left out, injects him with medicine that seems to help with the convulsions because convenience.  
"Take a look at this bullet." Sherman says to the group. It was a aluminum lead alloy bullet, odd , it also had an amethyst insignia.  
"No, for Krytax's sake, not him!" Night Shade exclaims in anger.  
"Who?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Paradox." He said furiously," Even in death he haunts us."

**Learning time! Paradox was Night Shade's father, blah blah blah, Night Shade and Desmond are friends, and Scootaloo is Night Shade's foster sister. I think that's all, I hoped you enjoyed reading.**


	11. Day 20: Promises Kept

**Hello faithful readers! Just an up date, I have started a small project as well, an OC book of sorts. It'll give all information of my OCs and all that good stuff. If you have anyone you would like to see, just PM me. ON TO THE STORY!**

Night Shade had carried Iron in his house, laying him down on a small bed.  
"His condition isn't improving." Scootaloo says with tears in her eyes.  
"I know. Just calm down." Night Shade says sternly, "Say can you open a portal, I have an idea." He turns to the Peabodys.  
"Yeah, where to?" Sherman asked.  
"The infernous dimension AJ5401, it's a large demon settlement in the outer infernal dimensional ring." Night Shade answers," The dimensional traveler's Wild and Alyss Heart are hunting demons in that region."  
"Wouldn't that be dangerous, with Desmond in this condition?" Mr. Peabody shakes his head.  
"Yes, but he may die if we don't hurry." Night Shade replies desperately. The portal pops open behind the group, it shows a fiery city, nearly demolished.  
"I'm uploading coordinates to your navigation hub." He pushes them into the desolate city, explosions crack out like thunder.  
"Huh!?" Sherman gasped, viewing the fiery scene before him.  
"Well, this is new." Mr. Peabody stated,"We best get walking."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The Peabodys plus one enter the large canyon like city, with buildings hanging upside down from ledges.  
"The codex says that those upside down buildings are for upper class demons level S and up." Peabody pointed out," and the buildings on the ground floor are for demons that are for demons that are too weak to leave the infernal realms." The group arrive at a 7/11, surprisingly pristine, even compared to 7/11s in the real world. They enter to see two figures, one short wolfish like, one almost regal, minus the dust, grime, and blood that covers her body.  
"So, where to next?" The wolfish figure asked.  
"Sector 34." She replied,"Our last destination."  
"Okay." The wolf man replied. Mr. Peabody knocked on the wall beside the cashier box.  
"Excuse me, but are Alyss Heart?" Sherman asks politely. She turns around creating a rapier and thrusting the tip toward his throat, stopping before slitting his jugular vein.  
"Speak wisely." Alyss threatens coldly.  
"Sherman Peabody, power tier 2, designated healer, Desmond's platoon, 2nd rank." Sherman backs up," We have a problem, Desmond was shot and isn't recovering." She looks at him in alarm. He handed her the bullet.  
"... But he's dead.." Her face shifted from worried to furious.  
"Yes, I hypothesize that it was from a rouge assassin from the amethyst empire." Mr. Peabody mumbled," One that wanted revenge, for what, I do not know."  
"Why is he not healed. I can feel the aura of protection that a healer touch yields." Alyss asks checking his pulse.  
"We have no idea." Sherman replied. The wolfish person turned his head, looking out the window.  
"We got bogies inbound." He says in a deep, dark voice. A horde of lower demons rush the 7/11, with murderous intent in their battle wails.  
"Crap!" Alyss materialized a combat sword worthy of a roman emperor.  
"We need to get somewhere safe." Mr. Peabody stated, summoning a steel bo staff.  
"That won't help, their hides are thicker than steel." Alyss comments. Mr. Peabody charges it with light energy.  
"That should work." Alyss nods. She looks toward Sherman. He pulls a handgun out of Desmond's back pocket , a Berreta 10 mm. Sherman takes the clip out and creates one with spacial bullets, able to tear the fabric of light.  
"Ready Wild?" Alyss looks back at the wolf man.  
"Yes." Wild replied, the room became dark and gloomy, the effect of the dark energy emitting from Wild. Sherman was the first to attack, his target, an aerial demon flying at breakneck speeds. His bullet vaporized half of the demons face, alas the demon didn't stop charging on the 7/11, his face was that of two face's face yet worse, brain matter seeping out of his skull, half of his remaining eye was scorched. He didn't stop until a dark cloud of energy engulfed him and obliterated him.  
"That was close." Sherman noted. The small group charged out of the convenience store and practically decimated the demon force with smite.

XXXxxxxxxxxxXXX

"So, what are we gonna do?" Alyss asked, pulling a doughnut out of it's packaging.  
"Our best bet is to go to Doxia, or Mattimo." Wild suggested," Not only to save Desmond, but to warn him about the assassin, he wouldn't harm the dimensional lords but he'll be a huge pain in the ass."  
"Yeah, but we don't have his location." Alyss pointed out.  
"He could be with Finnian!" Wild jumped up,"Tea time!"  
"That makes sense why" Alyss looked at her companion with a quizzical look.  
"Don't question it, it's our best shot if we have any." Wild countered.  
"Okay, let's get going" Mr. Peabody stands up. Wild opens a portal to Iowa and everyone jumps through.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxXXX

They pop up in a breathtaking location, a rustic wooden bridge spanning a line of low waterfalls, each creating a small rainbow.  
"This way." Wild starts running east. They arrive at a small town, the buildings were arranged in a line with a small book/ coffee/ antiques/ect. emporium in the middle of the line. In front of the shop, a small grey haired man was having tea with a large armor clad person... Who had his cup decoratively placed atop his helmet.  
"And I told them, " Yes, yes, never give up hope." The grey haired man laughs.  
"Such a grand story Finnian." The armored man laughs along with Finnian. Finnian turns around to see the group. His smile remains bright, but his eyes cloud up, looking to be in deep thought. His face lights up before Alyss speaks.  
"Finnian, can we barrow Doxia for a bit?" She asks.  
"Why of course!" He waves to the group," Wild! It's been a while."  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to come for tea, but I can get caught up at times." Wild rubs his rough mane of hair.  
"It's perfectly fine." Finnian smiles. He looks to Mr. Peabody," More guests! Hello my name is Finnian Jones."  
"Hello, Mr. Peabody." The genius replies.  
"Hi, I'm Sherman." Sherman introduces himself.  
"You have an extraordinary gift Sherman, use it well." Finnian says wisely. He turns his attention to Wild," Would you care to join me for tea?"  
"I don't know, I wouldn't feel comfortable getting cozy while Des could die." Wild looked over to Alyss.  
"We all know that he won't die, he made a promise." Finnian reassures Wild. Tears start to well in Sherman's eyes. Alyss walks up to the group," Hey, Doxia's gonna look at Desmond's wounds, said it might take a while."  
"Seems like you can stay for tea!" Finnian cheers.  
"Yeah" Wild walks into the shop along with the group.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"What pushed you two to help us?" Mr. Peabody asked over his coffee  
"Why ask?" Alyss sighs.  
"I just need a little moral boost, I don't know if he'll be okay." Mr. Peabody  
"He's in Doxia's hands, he'll be okay." Finnian reassures the group yet again.  
"I think I need some air." Wild starts to the back of the shop, to a corridor that has doors on each side and one at the end, Wild enters the first one on the left.  
"Wait," Finnian holds his hand up to Sherman, who called down the hallway.  
"Stop, this shop is filled with many wonders, one of which, I've given to him." Finnian says, grabbing more tea.  
"When I first started checking up on Desmond in Ponyville, his anger was always there. He hid it from everyone, but every once and a while he would go into the everfree forest. He would start with a tree, a single tree, he would attack and attack until the tree had fallen, and moved on to another one, I bet he cut down at least a thousand trees." Alyss looked around the shop," He destroyed so much land, but every time a tree fell, he made sure not a single animal was there to get hurt."  
"The first time I heard that Emilee died, I almost killed a family of innocents." Wild says solemnly, scaring everyone but Finnian," I knew what it was like to loose a part of myself, that's what I felt, I bet it hurt him ten fold, she was the most friendly, honest, and nice person I've met in the entire multiverse and to loose that, it felt like the multiverse suffered."  
"Yes, they were very close, I do hope he recovers." Alyss plops down on a love seat," but, we'll have to wait for that answer."

**Ooo, cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
